


Слишком разные

by winni_w



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявитель - Dawwa. "Дарлин/Трентон: у нас ничего не выйдет, мы слишком разные"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком разные

Ничего не получится, потому что они все слишком разные.

В Иране общество разделено на две части, первые хотят править, вторые — выжить. Эти группы многочисленны, состоят из разных частей, но у них схожие цели.

В Америке все желают существовать в своем уютненьком мирке с надуманными проблемами, и чтобы их никто не трогал. Американские иранцы почти никогда не голосуют. Принципиально не связываются с политикой. Ну да, понятно, почему те, кто сбежал из родной страны в другую, надолго зарекаются связываться с политикой. Не только потому, что в родном Иране все поехало по швам из-за политики. Еще и потому, что Штаты плотно связаны с Ираном целой сетью сложных событий. Взять хотя бы свержение Моссадека в пятидесятых — США и Англия играли в перевороте большую роль. В этом змеином клубке невозможно принять чью-то сторону. Поэтому — чем дальше от политики, тем лучше. 

Сила иранцев — в образовании, бизнесе и науке, вот эти ценности продвигают ее родители и ее окружение. Трентон согласна. Это нужно, чтобы выжить в чужой стране. Если ты недостаточно силен или красив, тебе остается твой интеллект. Благодаря интеллекту можно выжить, когда ты по жизни «чужой среди своих». Сначала — как ребенок иммигрантов. Затем — как не белый человек. Затем — как женщина; мусульманские женщины совсем не то же самое, что белые американки. А потом — как человек со связями в Иране после событий 9/11. А ее еще спрашивают, почему она вечно смотрит, как из-за забора. Почему слишком замкнутая. Как бы, наверное, очевидно?

В Ф-обществе все хотят слишком разного.   
Эллиот жаждет принести всем счастье, Мобли развлекается, Ромеро думает о славе. А Дарлин... просто, чтобы все взорвалось к чертям. Устроить большой бум. Анархию. Потому что старое явно себя не оправдывает. Интернационал все еще не устарел.

У Трентон точно ничего не получится с Дарлин, потому что она совершенно другая. Плоть от плоти Америки. Белая женщина с голыми коленками и мальчишеским характером. Она сверкает шортами, курит и пьет, громко говорит, шляется где-то по ночам, а утром просит таблетки от головы. И ее брат совсем не возражает. Что сделал бы брат Трентон, узнав, что она как-то раз попробовала травку? Ох, нет. Хорошо, что он не знает. 

Дарлин обладает той степенью свободы, когда эту свободу не понимают и не ценят. Той степенью, когда хватает интеллекта посмотреть на картину в целом и понять, что закабаление коренится в самой системе капитализма, в сети долгов и кредитов. Но Трентон не уверена, что Дарлин дошла до этого сама, а не усвоила из речей брата или про-марксистских статей, которые нынче модны среди молодежи. Трентон чувствует себя иногда очень старой рядом с Дарлин.

Дарлин пышет жизнью, Дарлин — это жизнь в разрушении, в саморазрушении, ходячий «Бойцовский клуб» в юбке. Вернее, в шортах. Вся расхлябанная, открытая, дескать — на, бери давай, чо там. Некоторые мужчины понимают это неверно. Трентон с удовольствием наблюдает, когда случается быть рядом, как остроязыкая и злая Дарлин хлестко отшивает придурков.

Трентон ласково оглядывает ее всю: острые коленки, рубашка, как всегда, навыпуск, куча кулонов и браслетов, сигарета, спутанные волосы и сердитый взгляд. Вот растрепа. Да, Дарлин в порядке. Что с ней может статься? 

— Подай руку и помоги подняться! — требует Дарлин, сидя на асфальте. Она здорово выпила, ей зло, азартно и весело. И ей совершенно наплевать, что она запуталась в каблуках и грохнулась на мостовую. Трентон молча протягивает руку.


End file.
